The Late Night Phone Call
by ShanniC
Summary: Joe can't sleep, he's desperately trying to relate himself to.....


**Late Night Phone Calls**

Shanni_C

I hate pink. Pink I hate. I scribbled down on my legal pad for the umpteenth time. I glanced down at my watch. It was 2:30 in the morning. Normally I was asleep now, but not tonight, not this night. I was contemplating a rleationship with Mimi. I bet every guy in America would try to go for her. What did they have, that he didn't? That famous question every guy asks when he compares himself to another. I couldn't help it though. Here I am at 2 o'clock in the freaken' mornin' trying to discover something I had in common with Mimi Tachikawa!! I heared a knock on my door, and let my brother Shin in.

"Hey little bro." He smiled at me. I smiled back. "Hey man." "Whatcha doin." My face flustered. What could I say? My brother could see through all my attempts at lying. How could I escape his taunting if he discovered the list? I did what any normal teenager, caught in an uncomfortable situation would do. I would lie. "N-nothing..." I stuttered instantly regretting saying anything. He went over to my lamp desk, and picked up my legal pad. He studied it for a moment, and then supressed a smile. "Oh how the mighty have fallen!" "Shut up!" I said annoyed. "You still chasing that Mimi chick right? Well I must admit she is hot!" He winked at me, as I proceeded to shove him out of my room. 

"Hey man! I was just playing! I'm going back to sleep, turn that lamp off, and go to sleep too!" He said good naturedly. I closed, and locked my door. Normally I don't concentrate this hard on anything unless it's academic, but Mimi has that effect on me! Dammit! Why me? Why her? Why couldn't I fall for a girl more like myself, or better yet, why can't she fall for me?! I picked up my pen and wrote something else. Maybe the approach was off. Sure in DigiWorld we were tied to the hip, but now since she and I rarely see each other it's hard to flirt. Let alone with a popular fashion queen.

The simple fact that we had little things in common should have been a hint to me, but it wasn't. I look at myself, and I see a pessimistic, prudent guy! I only mean well though. She thinks it's funny, making jokes about my cautioness. They don't call me Reliable for nothing! (Actually they don't call him reliable!! ^_^*) Shin was right. I have fallen. Hard. For a bubble gum, pink princess. Accessories, and all. Don't get me wrong, Mimi isn't perfect either. She has flaws like the rest of us. Whiny. Needy. Oblivious. Ditzy. I could teach her stuff though.I could teach her how to become a little more like me. We all need a little Jyou in our lives. Some more than others. 

She'll proably say we've got nothin' in common. That the world has come between us. She's right though even though they were genuine excuses, they were all true, we were worlds apart. I'm in Japan, she's in America. We have little to nothing in common. When we were in DigiWorld, I thought we had something special. She was the only one that understood me. We had good times then. Now it's like they never happened, that short time we spent togther. I guess I was wrong. She was the only that knew, but now she sees through me. I guess I was wrong.

She'll say when I ask her, that she couldn't be with me because we are just friends.. Hmmph! She'll say we've got no common interests. What the hell, it wouldn't hurt to try! Or would it? Who knows maybe she does like me.. Then again maybe Davis doesn't like Kari..I have to find something special we have in common, before I ask her.. Why did I have to break love down to a science? I was only drifting myself further apart from her.. I walked over to my laptop and turned the computer on.. I might as well do something pleasurable, if I am going to stay up so late.. I logged into my account, and noticed that someone was on ICQ with me..

It was the very person he was thinking about.. Mimi! The object of my affections! I looked at my taskbar, and noticed there was a message icon. I clicked it, smiling.. Nervously I moved the mouse over the letter. I checked to see if she was still online. Unfortunately she sent me an offline message. I clicked it sadly.

To: Reliabiltyisimperativeinlife

ICQ# 16822841

Hey Joey!! I'm sorry I can't talk to you, but I miss you. I want you to know that I'm coming to Japan, for a few days. My Mom is too. How is everyone? I gotta go now, my Mom wants to use the phone.Don't foget to call me!!

I wasn't going to respond. She wasn't even online anymore. What would I tell her anyway. We had nothing in common. I didn't write I can't sleep because of you. Why should I be the one that tells her the reason why is because my mind, is totally fried. This was getting me nowhere fast. Geez I was pathetic. I can't even tell a girl thousands of miles away how I feel. 

I picked up the phone. I dialed her number on my cellphone. I closed my eyes, praying she was still at home. I heard the phone ring. 

"Hello?" A girlish voice said.

"Hiya Mimi." I said quickly.

"Joe!" She squealed.

"Umm.. Mimi What are you doing.." I asked.

"Thinking of you, silly!" That shocked me.She was thinking of me? Was she flirting? What would I say back?

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said enthuusiactically.

"I dunno, maybe you were just trying to be nice?:" I said dejectedly.

"No, Joe I'm serious I just wanted you to know that I miss you.. and that I-I-" She stopped.

"Mimi are you okay? I mean if you aren't I'll call later.." I said worriedly.

"No Joe. What I have to say is important." She said a bit more determined.

"Okay, I'm listening.." I whispered soflty. Was she about to tell me she loved me? Was she going to say she had a boyfriend? My stomach churned. My knees knocked togther. This was it.

"Well, it's just that I -I-I like you,, I mean not like a friend but more than that.. I know you think that I'm ditzy, and stupid, but I do like you." She said almost as if she were crying.

"You do?" I gulped hoping she weren't playing with me.

"Joe, don't you believe me? You don't think I'd like you?" She sniffled.

"Well I didn't think you'd like me, like that! Hell , when I first met you I htought you would have hated me, let alone like me.. like that! I don't think you are stupid or ditzy!" I asked her.

"Well what do you think?" She asked solemnly. "Do you feel the same way."

"Well, Mimi I do like you. I'm glad that I finally told you because I can only take being unhappy for so long." I said cheerfully.

"Joe, I have to get off the phone again okay? My Mom's callin! Talk to you later?" She said hopefully. Her voice had a sweet sing song tune to it.

"Of course we can--" I said as I heard the phone click.

It was over. In one moment we had admitted our feelings to each other. I know I should feel estastic, but I wasn't. I was glad that we told each other, but I wanted to see her face. I wanted to hold her. Most of all I wanted to see her reaction. How could she think that I thought of her like that? If anything I was mesmerized by her beauty, and charm. Her face captivated me, and her voice astounded me. She was my princess. 

It wasn't fair! Even if we don't have anything in common at least we have time to find things we like together. My face changed hues, as I reliazed that we were.. What were we? Were we a couple? I shook those thoughts out of my head, and hung up the phone. I went back to bed, my mind at ease. We may be far away, and we may not share the most similarities, but we did have one thing in common.. We cared deeply for one another. I smiled, as I took my glasses off. Dreaming of Mimi.

Hopefully, we would have many more late night phone calls.

* * *

What did you think? Please review!! Jyoumi forver!! Visit me at [The Jyoumi Experience][1]!!

   [1]: http://www.Jyouandmimi.homestead.com/Jyoumi_Home.html



End file.
